


Goldfish

by wolfi_sama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Jealous Mycroft, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Mary und John waren sicher froh, dass ich nicht da war“, gab er zurück und sah, wie Greg schmunzelnd die Augen schloss. „Müssen wir erst heiraten, damit du mit mir tanzt?“ - „Wir tanzen doch gerade.“ - „Eher drehen wir uns im Kreis, meinst du nicht?“ - „Für mehr bist du nicht mehr in der richtigen Verfassung.“ - „Ich bin nicht betrunken.“ - „Doch, bist du.“ - „Angeheitert. Höchstens.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldfish

-

 

Es musste fast vier in der Früh gewesen sein, als Lestrade dem hübsch geschmückten Anwesen, in dem Mary und John ihre Hochzeit gefeiert hatten, den Rücken zukehrte.  
Sie hatten die ganze Nacht ausgelassen gefeiert; selbst John hatte sich der allgemeinen Feierlaune hingegeben und seine Disziplin dem Spaß hinten angestellt. Molly und Tom hatten sich nach einer kleineren Auseinandersetzung wieder versöhnt und seitdem nicht mehr die Finger voneinander gelassen und sogar Mrs Hudson hatte zu Beginn des Abends noch einen Tanzpartner gehabt, nur Greg selbst hatte die Nacht weitgehend allein verbracht. Mehrere Male war er von den Brautjungfern zum Tanzen aufgefordert worden, doch sein Interesse hatte eher dem servierten Bier gegolten.  
Träge schlenderte er die Auffahrt entlang und suchte mit trunkener Ruhe die Taschen seiner Kleidung nach seinem Handy ab. Seine Sicht war durch den Alkohol etwas dämmrig aber noch klar genug dass er nicht die Sorge haben musste, über den nächsten Bordstein zu stolpern oder aus heiterem Himmel das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es war jedoch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Kopfschmerzen einsetzten und ihn daran erinnerten, dass ausufernde Partys in seinem Alter nicht mehr die beste Idee waren.

Als er schlussendlich sein Handy in der Innentasche seines Jacketts ausfindig gemacht hatte, lehnte er sich an einen niedrigen Zaunpfahl und blätterte durch die paar Nachrichten, die er in der Zwischenzeit erhalten hatte.  
Die ersten beiden Nachrichten stammten von seiner Ex-Frau:

 

_Greg, ruf mich an, wenn du das hier liest._

_Ich bin nicht mehr glücklich mit ihm, lass uns über alles reden. Bitte._

 

Aber es war die dritte Nachricht, die sein Interesse weckte und ihm das Gefühl gab, dass die Nacht noch recht angenehm enden würde. 

_Melde dich, wenn du nach Hause gehst. M_

 

Bereits eine knappe Viertelstunde später saß er in dem auffällig unauffälligen Wagen, in dem Mycroft für gewöhnlich seine Mitmenschen zu sich bringen ließ und schaute dösig aus der getönten Scheibe. Der raschen Ankunft des Fahrers nach zu urteilen war Mycroft noch immer wach und arbeitete vermutlich wichtige Dokumente ab, für die er am Tage keine Zeit gefunden hatte. Ein bisschen erinnerte er Lestrade ja schon an Sherlock, der ebenfalls ohne Nahrung und Schlaf auszukommen schien, aber mit zunehmendem Schlafmangel eigentümlich wurde.  
Während Sherlock sich in Experimenten verlor und sich noch mehr von seiner Außenwelt abschottete, schlug Mycrofts Verhalten in das genaue Gegenteil um – Er konnte nicht sagen, dass der ältere Holmes besonders sozial oder freundlich wurde, aber er wirkte deutlich menschlicher als sonst.  
Vielleicht hatte er also Glück und traf gleich auf einen einigermaßen verträglichen Holmes.  
Lestrade tippte mit den Fingern abwesend auf dem Innengriff der Autotür herum und betrachtete die vorbeiziehenden Lichter der Straßenlaternen, die ihnen den Weg wiesen.

 

„Danke“, murmelte er dem schweigsamen Chauffeur zu und faltete sich, am Diogenes Club angekommen, aus dem niedrigen Sitz. Er versuchte nach Kräften, die anklingenden Schmerzen in seinen Gelenken zu verdrängen und schaffte es einigermaßen elegant aus dem Wagen. Ein flüchtiger Blick zur Seite verriet ihm, dass in den Privaträumen Mycrofts tatsächlich noch Licht brannte.  
Er schlenderte die wenigen Stufen zum Eingang des Gebäudes hinauf und wurde vom grellen Licht des Bewegungsmelders überrascht, das ihn verstört die Augen zusammenkneifen und einen Arm vor seine Augen halten ließ. Unter leisem Fluchen tastete er mit der anderen Hand etwas unbeholfen nach der Klingel.  
Die Überwachungskamera über der Tür musste in diesem Moment beeindruckend belustigende Aufnahmen von ihm machen, aber Greg litt zu sehr unter der Stärke des Lichts als dass er überhaupt darüber nachdenken konnte, ein ansehnliches Bild abzugeben.  
Selbst wenn der diensthabende Mensch von der Security ihn lediglich für einen Trunkenbold hielt, der in dieser Gegend zu einer solchen Stunde nichts verloren hatte, würde Mycroft hoffentlich nicht mehr all zu lange darauf warten lassen, ihn endlich einzulassen. In dieser Jahreszeit konnte er sich nicht gerade über Kälte beschweren, aber das helle Licht fing an, ihm wirklich aufs Gemüt zu schlagen. 

 

Ein bulliger Angestellter in schwarzer Anzuguniform öffnete ihm nur Momente später die Tür und machte eine mehr oder weniger einladende Geste, die Greg in seinem angeheiterten Zustand jedoch nicht einmal wirklich bemerkte. Auch der misstrauische Blick des Mannes, der ihn auf seinem Weg durch den Korridor verfolgte, blieb unbeachtet. Er ging den auswendig gelernten Weg zu Mycrofts Privaträumen entlang und drückte schlussendlich die Tür zum Büro auf, in dem der ältere Holmes im dämmrigen Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe saß und gerade einen Stapel Akten beiseite schob. 

Lestrade meinte die ungewöhnlich gefärbten Umschläge, die so gar nicht zum Rest der Akten passen wollten, schon einmal gesehen zu haben, aber er wollte sich derzeit ohnehin nicht zu sehr auf seine Wahrnehmung verlassen. Was ihn aber nicht enttäuschte war sein Gehör, das Mycrofts kühle Stimme ungefiltert an sein Hirn weitergab und ihm ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte.  
„Du hast es erstaunlich lange ausgehalten.“  
„Hast du etwa auf mich gewartet?“, schmunzelte Lestrade und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch auf, der ihn als einziger daran hinderte, den Höflichkeitsabstand zu Mycroft zu übertreten. Ungeniert grinste er ihn an und beäugte gespannt das kontrolliert gefasste Gesicht des anderen.  
Der erwiderte seinen Blick allerdings nur unfreiwillig, wollte es ihm doch nicht gefallen, dass der DI sich auf der Hochzeit so hatte gehen lassen. Dennoch musste er ihm positiv anrechnen, sich nicht in die Besinnungslosigkeit getrunken zu haben und noch in der Lage war, sinnvolle Sätze zu bilden. 

 

Mit einem schmalen Lächeln faltete Mycroft die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und musterte Lestrade, der schon aufgegeben hatte, gegen das Grinsen anzukämpfen.  
„Ich hatte zu tun. Demnach nein, ich habe nicht gewartet.“  
Lestrade gab einen grummelnden Laut von sich richtete sich wieder auf. Sein Körper versagte ihm, seine Enttäuschung zu verstecken, doch anstatt ihm entgegenzukommen wies Mycroft ihn lediglich an, zumindest seine Jacke abzulegen. Wie geheißen pellte er sich aus dem Stück Stoff und bemühte sich darum es möglichst aufreizend zu tun, aber bedingt durch seine unkoordinierten Bewegungen wollte es nicht ganz seinen Zweck erfüllen. Er schaffte es noch, den Mantel einigermaßen ansprechend von den Schultern gleiten zu lassen und auch der erste Ärmel stellte kein größeres Hindernis dar – anders der zweite. 

Mycroft massierte sich still seufzend die Schläfen, um das Drama nicht mit ansehen zu müssen, das nach ein paar genuschelten Flüchen und unartikulierten Lauten damit endete, dass der Mantel achtlos auf dem Boden landete als müsse er für die Unannehmlichkeiten büßen.  
Schwungvoller als gewollt ließ Greg sich auf dem ungemütlichen Sessel nieder, der vor dem Tisch stand und schaute zum älteren Holmes, der stumm mit dem Kopf schüttelte. All zu nüchtern war der Inspektor also wirklich nicht mehr.  
„Offensichtlich hast du dich sehr amüsiert“, bemerkte er und ließ Greg seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, die er normalerweise wieder seiner Arbeit geschenkt hätte. Es hatte etwas eigenartig bestätigendes für Greg, dass Mycroft für ihn seine Pflichten ruhen ließ und sich mit ihm beschäftigte.  
„Das Bier war phantastisch“, lobte der DI, „aber die Brautjungfern waren zu aufdringlich.“  
„So?“  
„Ja, sie wollten dauernd mit mir tanzen.“  
„Hast du ihnen gesagt, dass du nicht gern tanzt?“  
„Ich.. tanze eigentlich gern. ..denke ich. Nur nicht mit ihnen.“  
Lestrade ließ etwas neben sich den Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schaute an die hohe Decke, die durch seine verzerrte Wahrnehmung noch weiter entfernt schien. Bevor er sich allerdings im immer bizarrer werdenden Anblick der Decke verlor, holte ihn das leise Vibrieren eines Handys aus seiner kleinen unwirklichen Welt. Mit einer abwesenden Geste tastete er nach seinem Handy und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, konnte aber auch so seine Beine nicht geschlossen halten.

 

Sein verwirrt zerknittertes Gesicht über die Einsicht, dass es nicht _sein_ Handy war, lenkte Mycrofts Gedanken von Gregs anbietender Haltung ab und stattdessen auf die Nachricht, die er erhalten hatte. Rasch überflog er sie, machte sich aber nicht die Mühe zu antworten.  
„Ich hoffe, das war nicht dein Liebhaber“, kicherte Greg unpassend und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ab, was seiner Sitzhaltung für kurze Zeit etwas mehr Form verlieh.  
„Nur mein Bruder.“  
Im Angesicht des jämmerlich gescheiterten Versuchs, die Stimmung etwas zu lockern, lehnte er sich wieder zurück und sah Mycroft aus halb geöffneten Augen heraus an. Die ernste Miene, die die unerwartete Nachricht heraufbeschworen hatte lag wie ein Schatten auf dem vertrauten Gesicht, das Greg so gern sah. Da er der Diskretion wegen nur selten das Vergnügen hatte, Mycroft zu sehen, genoss er es umso mehr, die verschiedenen Seiten an ihm kennenzulernen und das schloss auch seine Reaktion auf eine nervige Nachricht seines Bruders ein. 

Apropos; „Ich habe Sherlock später gar nicht mehr gesehen“, sagte er schließlich und ließ die Arme schlapp über die Lehnen des Stuhls baumeln. Während vorhin noch die Feier seine Sinne auf Trab gehalten hatte, musste er sich hier in Mycrofts gänzlich entschleunigtem Umfeld redlich um Fassung bemühen, um nicht im nächsten Moment den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit zu verlieren.  
„Er wird früh gegangen sein.“  
„Aber es war die Hochzeit seines besten Freundes..?“  
„Deswegen ja“, antwortete Mycroft knapp und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er wandte sich dem kleinen Tischchen zu, auf dem eine halbleere Flasche Whiskey stand, aus der er sich nun einschänkte. 

 

Das leise Plätschern des Alkohols war für Greg wie ein Weckruf, der den verbliebenen Rest seines Verstandes auf das Glas in Mycrofts Hand fokussierte, aus dem der ältere Holmes nun einen kleinen Schluck trank und ihn über den Rand des Glases hinweg ansah.  
„Ich denke, du hattest heute schon genug“, wies er ihn ab, was für Greg jedoch keineswegs bedeutete, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war. Mühselig stemmte er sich aus dem Sessel heraus und gönnte sich eine Sekunde, um sein Gleichgewicht zu finden, ehe er auf Mycroft zuspazierte, der Alkohol in jedem Schritt präsent.  
„Mike..“  
Mycroft schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge und brachte ein paar Meter Entfernung zwischen sich und den DI. Zugegeben gab es eine ganze Reihe Dinge, auf die er empfindlich reagierte, aber dieser Spitzname stieß ihm besonders ungemütlich auf. Lestrade runzelte die Stirn und taperte hinter Mycroft her, brauchte aber einen Moment um zu verstehen, was er falsch gemacht hatte. 

„Mycroft..“, korrigierte er und sein Gegenüber blieb tatsächlich stehen, den Blick abwartend auf ihn gerichtet. Als er Mycrofts Hand in seine nahm, konnte er den kurzzeitigen Widerstand spüren, doch schon kurz darauf verhakte Mycroft seine Finger mit seinen und ließ ihn noch näher an sich herankommen. Er hielt sein Glas noch immer in gutem Abstand zu Lestrade aber der schien gerade ohnehin andere Pläne zu haben.  
Schelmisch grinsend legte er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher zu sich. Leicht wiegte er seine Hüften als tanzte er zu einer stummen Melodie, in die Mycroft ohne lange Überlegung einstimmte. Seine Lippen strichen sanft über Mycrofts, fragend. Er geriet kurz aus dem Takt als er den sanften Gegendruck auf seinen Lippen spürte und fand ihn auch nicht wieder, nachdem Mycroft die Führung übernommen hatte. Wie in Trance erwiderte er seinen Kuss, der zu seiner Enttäuschung bald wieder unterbrochen wurde.  
„Du schmeckst nach billigem Alkohol“, bemängelte Mycroft und traf Lestrades glasigen Blick, als er seinen Kopf zurückzog.  
„Und du nach teurem.“

 

Lestrades Grinsen war trotz der leichten Verwirrtheit nicht verschwunden und lud Mycroft zu einem flüchtigen Kuss ein, während sie sich dem langsamen Takt wiegten.  
Mycroft stellte das Glas beiseite ohne sich zu weit von seinem Liebsten zu entfernen und korrigierte die Position ihrer Hände, damit sie kein all zu verqueres Bild eines Tanzpaares abgaben.  
„Wärst du auf der Hochzeit gewesen, hätten wir tanzen können“, murmelte Greg und lehnte seine Stirn an Mycrofts.  
„Mary und John waren sicher froh, dass ich nicht da war“, gab er zurück und sah, wie Greg schmunzelnd die Augen schloss.  
„Müssen wir erst heiraten, damit du mit mir tanzt?“  
„Wir tanzen doch gerade.“  
Greg hörte das Lächeln aus Mycrofts Stimme heraus, konnte aber nicht einschätzen, was genau ihn so amüsiert hatte. Aber solange er ihn nicht von sich wies wog er sich in Sicherheit nichts dummes gesagt zu haben.  
„Eher drehen wir uns im Kreis, meinst du nicht?“  
„Für mehr bist du nicht mehr in der richtigen Verfassung.“  
„Ich bin nicht betrunken.“  
„Doch, bist du.“  
„Angeheitert. Höchstens.“  
Mycroft schüttelte stumm lächelnd den Kopf und küsste Gregs Stirn. 

Gregs Augen fielen bei der Berührung zu und noch Sekunden nachdem Mycroft sich von ihm zurückgezogen hatte spürte er den Druck seiner Lippen auf seiner Haut und lehnte seinen Kopf seitlich an Mycrofts. Er festigte den Griff um seine Taille und genoss die Wärme und den Geruch seines markanten Parfums. Zu gerne hätte er sich bei vergangenen Gelegenheiten dazu hinreißen lassen es selbst zu benutzen, um einen Teil von Mycroft bei sich zu haben, doch die Befürchtung, dass jemand Verdacht schöpfen könnte – ausgenommen Sherlock, der bereits von ihrem Glück wissen dürfte – hatte gesiegt. Abgesehen davon hatte der ältere Holmes eher zurückhaltend reagiert, waren ihm sentimentale Dinge wie diese doch eher fremd. 

 

„Wenn du deine Beine nicht bewegst können wir nicht tanzen“, flüsterte Mycroft ihm ins Ohr und erst da bemerkte Greg, dass er sich durch diesen kleinen abschweifenden Gedanken genug hatte ablenken lassen, um zu vergessen sich zu bewegen.  
„Oh.“  
Mycroft legte seine Hände auf Gregs Schultern und bemerkte darauf einen zweiten Arm um seine Taille, von dem er sich sicher war, dass Greg ihn nicht bewusst um ihn gelegt hatte. Wirklich bei sich schien Greg nämlich nicht mehr zu sein.  
„Ich war in Gedanken“, verteidigte sich der DI schwach und reagierte spät auf den erneuten Kuss, der einem heiteren „Was du nicht sagst“ folgte. Greg war sichtlich verwirrt, dass Mycroft sich so zärtlich zeigte, begrüßte die Geste aber sichtlich, indem er dem Kuss so lang wie möglich hielt, wobei er sich rückwärts am Schreibtisch anlehnte, um etwas Halt zu haben. Ohne längere Überlegung setzte er sich auf die Tischplatte und brachte damit einen Stapel Akten in Bewegung, der sich daraufhin träge über die Tischkante beugte und kurz darauf die oberen paar Dokumente der Schwerkraft überließ. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch landeten die Akten auf dem Boden und beendeten abrupt die ruhige Zweisamkeit. 

 

Mycrofts Augen flogen förmlich auf und fielen geradewegs auf die weit verstreuten Papiere.  
Er schnalzte verstimmt mit der Zunge und entzog sich vollkommen der engen Umarmung, was auch Greg wieder in die kalte Realität zurückschleuderte.  
„Ah, verflucht..“, kommentierte er merklich neben der Spur und hielt sich den Kopf, während Mycroft die ersten Dokumente vom Boden aufsammelte. Er glitt vom Tisch herunter, um ihm unter mehreren Entschuldigungen zur Hand zu gehen und entdeckte auf einem der Blätter ein ihm wohlbekanntes Gesicht. Eilig griff er danach und musste sich mit der anderen Hand auf dem Boden abstützen, damit er nicht sein Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Es waren mehrere Fotos, die aus einer der merkwürdig aussehenden Akten herausragten, die Mycroft vorhin beiseite geschoben hatte. Stirnrunzelnd blätterte er die Fotos durch und suchte anschließend Mycrofts Blick. 

„Das ist.. meine Frau?“, fragte er ungläubig und hielt unterstützend ein Passbild von ihr in seine Richtung.  
„Ex-Frau“, korrigierte Mycroft ohne eine Erklärung zu geben und legte ein paar unordentlich zusammengelegte Dokumente auf den Tisch.  
„Aber wieso?“  
„Routine.“  
Wäre Greg nüchtern gewesen hätte er gewusst, dass die Antwort zu schnell gekommen war um die Wahrheit zu sein. Also nickte er halbherzig und blickte erneut in das Antlitz seiner Verflossenen, die auf einem der hochauflösenden Bilder mit einem anderen Mann in inniger Umarmung zu sehen war. Er wendete das Foto, fand auf der Rückseite jedoch nur ein Datum der Aufnahme. Zu der Zeit waren sie noch verheiratet gewesen und er hatte noch Hoffnung auf ein gutes Ende gehabt. Vor einigen Monaten noch wäre ihm dieses Foto übel aufgestoßen, aber er stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es ihn kaum mehr rührte, mit wem er diese Frau sah.  
Mycroft suchte schweigend die restlichen Dokumente über Gregs Ex-Frau zusammen und nahm ihm schlussendlich noch ohne Frage die Fotos aus der Hand, bevor er sie zurück in die Akte steckte und diese in eine der Schubladen legte, damit sie für Greg nicht mehr unmittelbar zugänglich war. 

 

Der DI richtete sich auf, als Mycroft sich etwas nicht existenten Staub von den Knien wischte und erinnerte sich an die SMS, die er erhalten hatte.  
„Sie schrieb mir sogar vorhin, dass sie nicht mehr glücklich sei.“  
„Sie ist wirklich nicht die schnellste“, scherzte Mycroft betont kühl und hoffte Greg würde das Thema alsbald ruhen lassen. Zwar stimmte es, dass er gern das soziale Umfeld seiner Mitmenschen im Blick hatte, aber besonders bei Greg spielte ein gewisses Maß an Eifersucht mit, das er nur ungern angetastet sehen wollte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er bereits von der brüchigen Beziehung gewusst hatte. Eine Kontaktaufnahme ihrerseits war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Aber vielleicht hatte er Glück und Greg war das Thema schon jetzt leid und würde auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr in diesem Bienennest herumstochern. 

 

„Offensichtlich will sie mich überreden zu ihr zurückzukommen.“ Mycroft war dankbar um den spöttischen Ton seines Gegenübers, ließ sich jedoch nicht nehmen, ebenfalls Partei zu ergreifen.  
„Da kommt sie leider zu spät“, murmelte er und näherte sich ihm für einen bestätigenden Kuss, doch Greg war eher nach reden zumute.  
„Ihr Goldfisch gehört nun jemand anderem.“  
Mycroft gab einen unartikuliert stöhnenden Ton von sich und ließ die Schultern sacken.  
„Ich hätte dir davon niemals erzählen dürfen.“  
„Ich höre auf, wenn du mit ins Bett kommst.“  
„Was bleibt mir da noch für eine Wahl..“  
Greg griff beiläufig nach seiner Hand und trottete einige Schritte rückwärts und zog Mycroft mit sich, der Gregs schiefes Grinsen erwiderte.

 

-


End file.
